Snorkeling
by peasdontfly
Summary: A not-really-adventure in Muggle Studies. Fluffy, non-slash. As seen in the first Drarry advent calendar at drarrychristmas on Tumblr.


Harry had always found Muggle Studies to be an uninteresting subject; he already knew just about everything there was to know about muggles. Needless to say he was a bit surprised when Professor Burbage announced to the class they'd be going out to the Black Lake to have a hands-on lesson on snorkeling, the latest in their water-sports unit.

"Now, there is no need to worry about the mer-people, grindylows, or the squid," Professor Burbage said reassuringly to the nervous 15-year-old Gryffindors and Slytherins, as she led them out of the castle, "Professor Dumbledore has enchanted the part of the lake we'll be using to protect you from them."

Harry walked confidently beside his two excited best friends. Hermione had already told both him and Ron about how her parents took her vacationing in Hawaii and that they'd all snorkeled with dolphins. Ron, like Harry, had never been snorkeling but was looking forward to trying.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Professor Burbage passed out goggles and snorkels, and told them to cast a water-proof spell on themselves before going under. Once everyone was water-proof and holding their gear, she explained how to breathe with the snorkel.

Harry cast a curious glance at Malfoy, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole lesson. He didn't look disgusted that he was holding muggle things, as Harry had assumed he would. To be completely honest, he looked rather worried. Harry analyzed Malfoy's face: his eyebrows were knitted together, the corners of his mouth were turned down, ever so slightly, and there was a tinge of fear in his cloudy grey eyes. Harry had never seen Malfoy like that; he could only wonder what had caused it.

Professor Burbage had each student go into the water, swim around a bit, and come back out, one at a time. She'd said she wanted to keep a close eye on them while they snorkeled, just in case. Hermione went in first, followed by Ron, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're next."

Harry watched as Draco slowly rose and made his way to the edge of the lake, his toes just a centimeter from the water. He heard Draco sigh and saw him squeeze his eyes shut before taking a tiny step into the water. His whole body was tense and he was the most visibly terrified Harry had ever seen him.

"Go on, into the water; it doesn't bite." Professor Burbage encouraged him.

A few of the students began to laugh when Malfoy didn't move any deeper into the water. He just stood there, ridged, ignoring all of the professor's attempts to console him. Eventually she walked over to him.

Burbage had never been good at whispering, not when she was a child, and not then; so everyone heard as she leaned close to Draco, and asked if he was scared of the water. When he nodded, a few of the Slytherins and every Gryffindor, excluding Harry, laughed. An ashamed blush swept over Draco's cheeks, and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Professor Burbage attempted another whisper, "Would you like someone to go in with you?"

Draco nodded again, a bit slower than the first time.

"Harry Potter, would you please come here?"

Draco widened his eyes in alarm, "Why does it have to be him?!"

"It's him or no one Mr. Malfoy," Professor Burbage gave a knowing smile. She would make him face his fear one way or another.

Draco turned to face the lake again, but made no move to go in. After a few minutes, the professor took his silence as an answer and sent Harry to stand beside him. Harry turned to look at Draco, who'd turned paler than usual. The fear in his eyes was obvious; it unlocked empathy in Harry that he was unaware he could feel for Malfoy. Forgetting all the eyes watching his every move, he slid his hand into Draco's, and took a step forward.

Draco shot Harry a shocked look, but did not release his hand. Harry took another step forward, Draco followed, and they moved like that until their hips were under the water. Draco took a step closer to Harry and gripped his hand tighter. Harry smiled faintly; Malfoy must've really been scared if he was complying to comfort so easily, especially from his worst enemy.

They walked deeper into the lake, and eventually only their snorkels were visible from the surface. However, underneath the water, Draco had begun to shake. Harry turned to him and without thinking, pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, holding him as close as possible. Draco hesitantly returned the hug, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, secretly very glad Harry was there.


End file.
